drabs
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: en fin... me puse un día a pensar en fics de esta serie y como no podía dormir me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza... espero que les gusten... además de que mugre suertudota de Sakuno, la pongo con todos los papitos de la serie... TT
1. Chapter 1

El es...

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tu abuela me pidió que te ayudara a entrenar –

Con esas palabras fue como se comenzaron a tratar. El la ayudó a superar sus debilidades en el juego y a ver sus virtudes y debilidades. Era un magnifico entrenador y amigo.

Te ayudo a estudiar –

Con esa excusa fue como por primera vez conoció su casa y al resto de su familia. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo obtuvo un 10 en ingles. El era un gran profesor, aunque poco sociable.

Quieres ir a pasear??? –

Como las anteriores propuestas esa pregunta fue hecha con seriedad y un dejo de indiferencia, aún así ella aceptó como en las otras ocasiones y así tuvieron su primera... "cita". El era un gran compañero.

Quieres ser mi novia??? –

y como siempre sus ojos eran lo único que no escondían el como se sentía y era lo único que ella necesitaba ver para saber que era lo que pasaba dentro de esa mascara de indiferencia... y esa vez ella también aceptó gustosa. Con el tiempo de demostró que también era un gran novio.

Te amo –

Fue lo único que dijo en medio del tornado de éxtasis. Era un gran amante además de todo.

Por eso y por mucho mas era por lo que Ryusaki Sakuno amaba a Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fin

Konichiwa!!!!!... lectores... que les parece???. Es mi primer fic de Prince of tennis. Además de que la acabo de ver y me la terminé en 3 días, jajajaja. Un día una amiga me dijo que era buena, y en tierra x... (la tienda donde me surto de mis lindas series) la señora me dijo que ya la tenía en venta. Para el día siguiente ya estaba yo con mis 9 dvds de prince of tennis en mi casa, aplastada todo el día viendo la tele mientras mi lindos ryoma y los sempais me daban clases de tennis... siiii...

Bueno, en fin, espero que disfruten esta serie de drabs.

Atte: tommy


	2. hamburguesas

Hamburguesas...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una hamburguesa...

Dos hamburguesas...

Tres...

Cuatro...

Cinco...

Seis...

Siete...

Ocho...

Nueve...

Ya iba por la décima hamburguesa y la chica rió por lo bajo mientas el chico se le quedaba viendo por unos momentos con la boca llena de comida y una hamburguesa a medio morder. Después de verla a ella miró a su adorada hamburguesa.

Definitivamente amaba comer hamburguesa. Era tan rica... le encantaba con mucha salsa de tomate, sus aros de cebolla, el tomate aparte, con doble carne y aún mejor si tenía queso.

La miró de nuevo. Ella también le encantaba. Su sonrisa dulce, la forma en que lo animaba, su cabello, sus ojos. La amaba... todo en ella.

Quieres un poco??? – el ofreció mientras ella negaba, aún así la hizo dar una mordida. Era el último bocado y lo quería compartir con la chica. Se acerco y juntando sus labios hizo que metiera el trozo de alimento en su boca mientras ambos lo saboreaban.

Definitivamente amaba la hamburguesa, mas de labios de su novia, su querida Saku-chan...

Fin...

Mi primer... momosaku... espero que les gustara...

Atte: tommy


	3. optimismo

Optimismo...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0

- animo Ryoma-kun!!!! –

Te escucho gritar a lo lejos y yo me retuerzo de la envidia. Esos ánimos solo me hacen querer fastidiarlo más.

Es que no vez que cada vez que entro a la cancha me parto el alma y doy todo de mi solo para que veas que también soy bueno, que quiero que me animes como me animas a el.

Pero sigues gastando tu hermosa y tranquila voz en el ochibi-chan y no te das cuanta que cada acrobacia que hago la dedico especialmente para ti.

Pero seguiré mi forma de ser. Optimista.

Después de todo la esperanza muere al último y yo quiero seguir soñando. Esperando a que un día veas que este neko está esperando a que lo consientas.

Fin...

0o0o0o0o0

Konichiwa!!!!!... aquí otro drab.. El primero eijisaku que hago... la verdad es que todos los drabs aquí escritos vinieron a mi mente en una noche se insomnio.

Les contaré... ese día no podía dormir y como comparto habitación con mi hermana no podía hacer mucho ruido ni prender la luz. Así que me puse a pensar en fic. Y me llegaron muchos de estos drabs, pero para otras series. Pero como me gusto mucho esta serie los adapté para estos drabs.

Espero que los disfruten.

Atte: tommy


	4. se robó su corazón

Y se robó su corazón...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se quitó nerviosamente los lentes dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes. (O eso fue lo que me pareció en el único capitulo en que se ve sin un lente)

Recordó como comenzó todo aquello. Cuando ella llegó a su vida. Ella simplemente llegó al equipo femenino de tenis y comenzó a animar al equipo titular de tenis en los juegos regionales, aunque en esos días sus ánimos no eran para el. Pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian y ella y el cambiaron.

La miró ahí frente a el con sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas imitaban su tono de cabello. Se veía tremendamente linda, mas que cualquier otro día en que el salió con ella. Pero es que anteriormente salía como amigos. Pero ahora... ahora que sus datos no le valían de nada... ahora era cuando se dejó guiar por los instintos.

Sus ojos verdes la miraron por última vez antes de cerrarlos y acercarse a su rostro, rozando sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintiendo como ella correspondía a sus besos.

Sakuno –

Suspiró aún sin abrir sus ojos. Quería decirle tantas cosas... agradecerle por haberse acercado a el un día pidiéndole ayuda... por haberlo invitado a salir solo como amigos un día... por haberle pedido... "ella" que se vieran como algo mas... y...

Te amo Sadaharu –

Le susurró ella afectada aún por el beso. Esa chica se le adelantó y robó sus palabras nuevamente... así como robó su corazón.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0

El Inuisaku... presente en esta lista de fics... espero que lo disfrutaran.


	5. tu principe azul

Tu Principe azul...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Como es el príncipe de tus sueños? –

Fue la pregunta que una se sus amigas de la escuela le hicieron. Sakuno lo pensó unos minutos y contestó...

Cabello castaño –

Las chicas asintieron emocionadas...

Ojos azules... –

Otro asentimiento...

Una sonrisa hermosa, mas alto que yo... –

Las chicas comenzaron a sospechar...

Que esté dispuesto a protegerme de cualquier cosa –

Signo de interrogación...

No se... un gran atleta –

Sakuno terminó su descripción.

Eso me sonó a la descripción de Fuji-sempai –

Dijo tomoka a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después se despidió de sus amigas y fue hasta el portón de la escuela...

¿Porque tardaste tanto Saku-chan??? – de preguntó una voz amable.

Las chicas me atraparon¿nos vamos? – le sonrió

Hai, sabes, tal ves sea la hora de decirles a los otros lo de nosotros, yuuta ya comienza a sospechar – dijo el chico

Cuando quieras les decimos Syusuke- dijo mientas de besaba la mejilla.

Pero no suficiente para el le tomó el rostro y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso exigente.

Definitivo... Syusuke era y siempre sería su querido príncipe azul...

Fin...


	6. jugando con el gato

Jugando con el gato...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0

El pequeño Kaidoh está jugando con su gatito en el patio de su casa, siendo observado amorosamente por su protectora madre. A la mujer le encanta ver a su pequeño jugar con el minino. Se le iluminan los ojos al ver al animal moverse de un lado a otro mientas juegan con el alargado juguete con el que ambos, niño y felino, se divierten hasta altas horas de la tarde.

A lo mejor de mayor al niño de gustaría algún deporte en concreto. Tal vez futboll o el tenis como a muchos de sus amigos y a su marido. Pero ahora, con sus solo tres añitos de edad la mujer solo quería disfrutar de su bebe.

Tan concentrada estaba en su pequeño que no escuchó como se abria la puerta y por ella entraba su marido hasta que un ligero "fiushh" llegó a sus oidos.

que bueno que llegas amor... mira como Shinta juega con Naty - dijo la mujer señalando a su hijo y al gato – se parece a ti – dijo en tono de burla – voy a preparar la cena Kao-chan – le dio un ligero beso en los labios y fue a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Kaidoh Kaoru se quedó viendo a su pequeño unos minutos. Definitivemente Sakuno tenía razón en burlarse.

Su amor por los gatos era el único parecido que compartía con su hijo.

Fin...

0o0o0o0o0

Konichiwa!!!!... aquí el KaidohSaku... espero que les gustara...

Atte: tommy


	7. verdadero amor

Amor verdadero...

By: tommy hiragizawa

N/a: pesimo titulo

0o0o0o0o0o0

Me fijo bien en su rostro.

Todas esas chicas su lado tienen razón en estar en su club de fans. Es muy guapo. Aún mas si lo imagino aún con su antiguo corte de pelo. A el yo ya lo conocía en ese tiempo al igual que conocí anteriormente a Tezuka.

Los dos iban seguido a casa de la abuela con el anterior capitan. Creo que para clases extras, ya que el capitán y la abuela sabían lo buenos tenistas que podían llegar a ser.

Volveta un momento y me sonrie, sin saber porque mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

Aún recuerdo esa sensación. La sentí tantas veces antes. Primero fue con Tezuka. Lo tengo que admitir. Mi primer amor no fue Ryoma. Fue el chico serio y de lentes. Desde mas pequeña me fijé en el, desde que comenzó a visitar la casa con frecuencia para los entrenamientos del capitan y la abuela.

En ese entonces para mi Oishi era un hermano. El que nunca tuve.

Pero al entrar a Seigaku... fue cuando vi por primera vez a Ryoma, y ese no se que que no se que se yo que tenía me atrajo como la luz a las polillas.

Fue mi segundo amor.

Pero ahora. Ahora que me doy cuenta de que aquel al que quería como hermano... aquel del que me distancié tanto para seguir a Ryoma, aquel chico al que ahora tengo frente, rodeado por una bola de chicas de su club de fans.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que aquellos amores eran platonicos. Amores sinceros de una chica infantil.

Me doy cuenta de ello porque sé ahora que es el verdadero amor. Y lo se gracias a el.

quieres ser mi novio??? – escucho a una de tantas chicas decirle en tono algo serio.

Lo siento, pero mi chica se puede enojar... Saku-chan... nos vamos??? –

Si, Oishi-kun –

Maldita suertuda – escucho que una de tantas dice ahora... y si... soy una maldita suertuda de haberme dado cuenta antes de que fuera demaciado tarde...

Te amo Oishi-kun – le susurro con cariño y toda sinceridad

Yo igual Saku... –

Fin...

0o0o0o0

Ohh.. por kami, hice este drab en menos de 15 minutos, y sin inspiración.

Pero bueno, quedó mejor de lo que esperaba.

En fin, no tengo mas que decir...

Atte: tommy


	8. ryomasaku

El plan perfecto...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maldito...

Maldito...

Maldito...

Eso eran el y todos los chicos que se acercaban a la chica. Y ella también.

¿Como es que siendo así de inocente lo pueda encender como un cerillo?. Y el que pensaba que se había salvado de la herencia pervertida familiar... que equivocado estaba. Se moría por tocarle las piernas a esa chiquilla, y ella sin siquiera notarlo lo ponía en graves apuros cada vez que pasaba por las canchas de tenis a ver sus partidos moviendo las caderas sin conocimiento de ello.

Y lo peor del caso es que no solo el se había dado cuanta del cambio de la chica en el último año. Nooo!!!!... ahora tenía a la mitad de la comunidad masculina de la escuela cortejándola descaradamente, y eso lo estaba desquiciando. Y ella???... ella o no se daba cuenta o sabía actuar muy bien.

Y ahora les sonreía como cada vez que un tarado la invitaba a salir... pero es que esas sonrisas inocentes que les estaba regalando a todos esos estupidos, muy en su opinión, esas sonrisas eran suyas... únicamente de el.

Y si!!!!... si estaba celoso maldita sea. Y valla que le costó aceptar que cada que la veía con cualquier baboso tenía ganas de romperle la cara al tarado.

Así que su mente macabra ideo un plan para dejar bien en claro que la chica esa era suya y que a cualquier enclenque se volviera a ver cortejándola mas le valía rezar por su vida, porque se esa no salía.

Era lunes y ese día había asamblea escolar. Se iba apremiar a los alumnos destacados en los torneos deportivos del año, entre ellos a los miembros titulares del equipo de tenis.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado por el tenista. Solo esperaba a que la niña llegara al lugar para que todo comenzara a marchar. Y así fue. Ella llegó unos instantes antes de que el telón se abriera llamando la atención de los titulares.

Felicidades - dijo mientras hacía una reverencia pronunciada a manera de respeto por sus sempais y el joven de ojos gatunos. Cuando se disponía retirarse Ryoma vio el momento perfecto para echar a andar su plan. La chica pudo sentir como una mano le impedía seguir su camino y escuchó la fría voz a su espalda...

Sakuno – la llamó y esta, sorprendida de que por primera vez no la llamara Ryusaki no tardó mucho en volverse para encarar al príncipe del tenis, pero con lo que se encontró fue más de lo que esperaba... los rudos labios del chico reclamando con fiereza los suyos. Beso que ella no tardó en contestar.

Mientras tanto Echizen esperaba los abucheos de sus sempais, para los que se había preparado psicológicamente, pero se encontró con los silbidos y miradas burlonas de todos los asistentes en la asamblea.

La chica pronto parecía un tomate maduro y había bajado ya a su lugar, siendo fulminada por las miradas de todas las integrantes del "club de Ryoma-sama" y compañía.

Pero Ryoma aún viendo esas miradas, y el "ridículo" que según el estaba pasando solo pudo pensar que todo aquello, con tal de alejar a todos esos tipos de SU Sakuno, había valido la pena.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquí el esperado ryosaku... la verdad es que me gustaron más otros fics de ellos, pero bueno, hice lo que pude. Mayormente siempre tengo inspiración pero para parejas poco probable... jajajaja... se me han ocurrido muchos de Tezuka con Sakuno. Pero cuando acabe de subir los de Sakuno con todos los sempais subiré de Ann con Momo y otros... así que espérenlo.


	9. cumpleaños

Cumpleaños...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cumpleaños. Ese era el día en que el tenía su aniversario.

Y ella estaba nerviosa. La razón?, era malísima para mentir, y justo a ella le tocó entretenerlo hasta que los chicos le dijeran que la sorpresa estaba lista.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para entretenerlo era llevarlo a jugar tenis. Y así lo hizo.

pero... Sakuno-chan, sabes que dejé el tenis cuando entré a la universidad – dijo el

lo se, pero un juego no hace daño...- cara de cachorro – por los viejos tiempos... si? –

esta bien – sonrió – oye Sakuno... sabes que día es hoy??? – le preguntó interesado.

Martes??? – dijo algo nerviosa de que la cosa se le fuera a salir de las manos.

No me refiero a eso –

No?, entonces te refieres a la fecha... ¿pasa algo especial? – aún mas nervios.

No, nada – dijo ya algo triste.

Así comenzaron a jugar. Sakuno había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, dos para ser exactos desde que sus sempais habían salido de Seishun. El último año, justo en las fechas del cumpleaños de Kawamura todos habían estado ocupados en partidos o en otras cosas como para acordarse, pero aún así este años querían compensar su olvido para con su amigo.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, en el juego no había esa chispa que hacia a su sempai tan especial. No había esos "BURNING" ni sus clásicos... "ohh... yeah baby".

pasa algo Taka-san?? –

es que... –

vamos, cuéntame, no se lo diré a nadie –

es que hoy es mí... –

en eso sonó el celular de la chica...

si... ahhh... bueno, nos vemos –

¿pasa algo? –

Taka-san, nos tenemos que ir, pero antes... ¿que me ibas a decir? –

Nada, olvídalo –

Los dos ya iban de camino hacia no sabían donde Kawamura pero...

Taka-san??? –

Si.. –

Feliz cumpleaños – se acercó a el y con sus manos en sus mejillas beso sus labios dulcemente... tan dulce como era el.

Ahora vamos, que los chicos nos esperan -

Ohhh... yeah baby – la tomó por la cintura y así siguieron su camino...

Fin...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wiiiii... no creí poder hacer este fic... un Takasaku... pero siii... lo logré...

(tommy bailando por todo su cuarto)

En fin, espero que lo disfrutara.

Sin más que decir me despido..

Atte: tommy


	10. fiesta

Fiesta

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llevaba tiempo saliendo con el. Mas nuestros besos no pasaban de lo normal.

Eran simplemente roces de labios, toques que hacían honor a lo que se dice un beso casto. Y la verdad... yo ya estaba harta de ello.

Era la fiesta de una amiga. Y como es mi costumbre hora que dijo fue a la hora que estuve. Solo estábamos ella y yo...

- y... ya se han dado besos franceses??? –

- eh... – me puse mas roja que un tomate – n...no... –

- pero si llevan saliendo una eternidad!!!! –

- lo se, pero... el... no se, le da vergüenza o algo, nunca pasa de los roces – digo entristecida, y al mismo tiempo frustrada.

- Te digo algo, prueba por lamerle los labios... esos siempre me funciona – me dijo sonriente.

- Gra...gracias por el concejo, lo tendré en cuenta –

Al poco rato el llegó. Ya no estábamos solos para ese entonces. Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado, pero no había ningún conocido.

Y otra vez un simple toque entre sus labios y los míos. ¿Que no era lo suficientemente bonita como para despertarle algún deseo o algo????

Ese día yo llevaba una falda y una blusa larga, de esas que llegan hasta las caderas, con un hombro sin cubrir. Tenía en la cara un ligero maquillaje y el gloss hacía brillar mis labios.

¿Este chico no es hombre o que??? Pensé frustrada. Cuando iba a la fiesta mas de un atarantado había babeado con solo verme pasar y el seguía sin inmutarse... ah!!!!... esto es el colmo, mira que me arreglo así para el y como reacciona...

Todos comenzaron a salir y yo no me había dado cuenta. Ya en la sala de la casa solo estábamos el y yo. Y decidí hacerle caso a mi amiga... no perdía nada...

Me acerqué y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Pude ver su mirada extrañada, sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal. No me importó. Seguí con mi recorrido hasta que mis labios estaban a unos centímetros de los suyos. El cerró los ojos como esperando el contacto de mis labios y yo, yo simplemente di la lengüeteada a sus labios.

Pasaron unos instantes en que no pasó nada, yo seguía inclinada hacia el y el seguía con los ojos cerrados. Hasta pensé que no había servido de nada. Pero saqué conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mis labios con fiereza. A pocos segundos se había apoderado de mi lengua y mi razón.

Nos besábamos apasionadamente. Sus manos se posaron en una de mis piernas descubiertas y la acarició con fervor mientras la otra la utilizaba para acomodarse hasta casi dejarme bajo el solo por el tronco. Nuestras piernas estaban como sin estuviésemos sentados normalmente, a mi no me molestaba, pero seguro a el si, así que no permití mas eso, enlacé mis piernas con las de el, dejándonos en una posición mucho mas cómoda para ambos.

Sentía mis pechos presionarse con el suyo, y su mano subió hasta mi trasero acercándome mas a el. Se separó unos centímetros de mi como queriendo parar en un ataque de lucidez, pero yo no lo dejé. Comencé a besar su cuello, y justo cuando di una lengüeteada desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta su oído me tomó por el rostro y me besó como nunca antes. Su mano presionó mi seno izquierdo, la otra me atrajo hacia el.

Los dos para ese entonces habíamos perdido la cabeza... pero...

- ejem!!!! – escuchamos a alguien carraspear

Nos movimos asustados a ver quien era... por dios!!! Se nos había olvidado que estábamos en plena sala de la casa de una amiga y en una fiesta!!!!

- si quieren pueden pasar a la habitación de mis padres... a menos que quieran dar un espectáculo a mis hermanos – dijo señalando a dos niños de no mas de 8 años viéndonos con curiosidad... mis mejilla y las de el se tornaron rojas mostrando nuestra vergüenza.

- Vengan niños, vamos a su cuarto, y ustedes dos.. decidan de una vez si se quedan a la fiesta o hacen la suya propia –

- Yo... lo siento si me pasé hace rato... – me dijo el avergonzado...

- Yo.. tampoco te di muchos límites... –

- Ya estaba arto de los besitos castos – dijo en mi oído

- Yo igual... –

- Sakuno??? –

- Hai... –

- Vamonos... quiero seguir donde estábamos... – me dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello...

- Ha...hai... –

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la casa.. Gracias a dios que la casa de el no quedaba lejos... esa noche... conocí que era lo que mi novio guardaba bajo esa capa de seriedad... solo una cosa puedo decir de esa noche...

Kunimitzu es el mejor amante que una chica puede tener...

Fin...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno... aquí otro tezukasaku... me gusta esta pareja... (Lo se, soy rara)

Pero bueno, espero que lo disfrutaran...

Lo basé en hechos reales. Fue un día que mi novio y yo estábamos en la fiesta de una amiga. Si nos habíamos dado nuestros buenos besos. Pero no se, ese día yo andaba medio prendida, así que creo que le cambié unas cosas a la historia, porque era yo quien me lo tragaba y él el que me siguió el juego.

Pero no llegamos a tanto, y lo de los consejos de la amiga también me lo inventé.

Pero lo de que nos cacharon si fue cierto… en la que me metí en esa ocasión por andar de calenturienta…jajajaja

Sin más que decir me despido.

Atte: tommy


	11. un día como todos

Un día como todos...

By: tommy hiragizawa

0o0o0o0o0o0

Juego y set para Echizen 6-2 – anunció el árbitro.

Ehh... vas mejorando Momo-sempai – dijo el chico de ya 18 años.

Pero aún me sigues ganando Echizen – rió el anteriormente mencionado

En vez de escucharte me gustaría ir a ver el partido de Fuji-sempai y Tezuka-sempai – dijo aburrido

Típico de ti, vamos – exclamó sarcástico.

Otro día como todos. Aún separados de vez en cuando se veían para entrenar. Siendo Echizen el #1 en su generación..

Ustedes pueden!!!! – gritaban una bola de chicas...

Otro día como todos, las chicas del club de fans del antiguo equipo de Seigaku iban a animarlos, o más bien fastidiarlos.

Viva!!!, viva!!!!, Ryoma-sama!!!-

Otro día normal, la latosa de Tomoka gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón.

Bien chicos... que les parece si les invito hamburguesas-nyaa – dijo sonriente Kikumaru.

Hai!!!! – fue la exclamación general.

Otro día normal. Siempre alguno de los sempais rescataba a los otros de la sarta de niñas con las hormonas locas.

Otro día normal. Todos caminaban hacia el restaurante cuando un carro paró frente a ellos.

Syusuke¿quieres dar un paseo?? –

Hai, Onee-san – sonreía este

Otro día como todos. Por alguna extraña razón siempre se encontraban con la hermana de Fuji y este se iba con ella.

Bien, sigamos. Tengo un hambre de bestia!!! – dijo divertido Momo.

Tú siempre tienes un hambre de bestia bestia –

Que dices mamushi?!!! –

Estás sordo tarado?!!! –

Grrrrr –

Shhhh –

Otro día normal. Con mas de una pelea entre Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Y como siempre Kaidoh se quedó con la razón, Momoshiro no come, traga como bestia.

Eshto... eshta... delishiosho – decía con la boca llena.

Conoces los modales Momo??? –

Ehh??? –

Olvídalo.. Que dicen si... –

Otro día normal, otra platica aburrida de lo que pasaba en las escuelas, los partidos (eso no es tan aburrido) y para rematar, las chicas.

Otro día normal. Aquella chica dando vueltas en su mente. Con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos canela... maldijo a sus hormonas como todos los días.

Y maldijo a su suerte porque justamente en ese instante, por la puerta principal entró ella y también maldijo al tipo que iba con ella.

Y como otros días dejó de escuchar la conversación de sus sempais mientras que sus gatunos ojos se clavaron en la chica sentada metros alejada de ellos. Como todos los días la vio en silencio, la vio sonreírle al tipo ese y cada vez, como cada día, la sangre le hervía.

La vio levantarse y salir del lugar, despedirse de su compañero por lo cual bendijo al cielo, pero retiró de inmediato su agradecimiento al ver la forma en que el chico movió su cara aparentemente accidental para robar un beso de sus labios.

Ente el roce, que cabe decir lo puso rojo de la ira, la chica solo rió igual que su compañero mientras con una mano en alto se despedía.

Lo siento, me tengo que ir sempais –

Pero... echizen... –

Como todos los días no los escucharon, Ryoma simplemente salió del lugar.

Siguiéndola, se dio cuenta de la mirada de gatito perdido que portaba y efectivamente, como comúnmente pasaba, la chica estaba perdida.

Tomándola por sorpresa la arrinconó en una pared al ver que por la calle no había ni un alma más que ellos dos. Y como otro día normal la miró a los ojos sin dudas y habló con decisión.

No te acerques otra vez a el –

Pero... de que... – no pudo terminar de reclamar cuando sus labios sintieron el fiero contacto de los de su príncipe.

Suspiró entre el beso y como siempre imaginó eso lo encendió mas aún, comenzando a exigir mas de los labios de la chica y si no estuvieran en un lugar publico y tan lejos de sus casas seguramente eso hubiera parado en cosas mayores.

Eres mía, no te acerques a el otra vez – dijo al separarse

Ryoma-kun... no puedo –

No puedes dejar de verlo¿Te gusta o que?, seguro fue el beso que te dio – dijo enfadado

Ante los reclamos fue callado con una cachetada...

- es mi primo, el beso fue un accidente, tonto!!!!! - y salió corriendo con los ojos aguados, pero el era mas rápido que ella y le dio alcance justo pasaban por la casa de la chica...

Perdón por dudar – le dijo al tomar su muñeca para detenerla pegándola a su cuerpo para impedirle escapar...

¿porque dudas?, yo he estado todo este tiempo contigo... te he mostrado lo que siento por ti mas de una vez – sollozó

Lo se, déjame demostrarte lo que yo siento por ti – la volvió a besar esta vez con toda su ternura y amor.

Sakuno!!!! – escucharon a Ryusaku-sensei gritar encolerizada – Ryoma Echizen!!!!!!!! –

Te veo mañana en clase – le dio un casto beso y salió huyendo de la vieja loca.

Bueno... tal vez no fue como todos los días.

Fin...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquí otro RyomaSaku... espero que les gustara, me gusta poner a Ryoma celoso...

En fin, espero reviews...

Atte: tommy


	12. cólicos

Cólicos...

By: tommy

N/a: que mujer no los ha odiado...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Odio mi vida.

Primero el ser mujer... de eso no me quejo, de lo que me quejo son de las malditas consecuencias que eso trae, como por ejemplo la menstruación y los malditos cólicos.

Y justo en este momento estoy en esos días y con los peores cólicos que una puede sentir.

Y para rematar hay partido de tenis. Si no voy mi hermano se preocupará, es demasiado sobre protector conmigo.

Tachibana-emoutou!!!!! – escuché a alguien llamarme... y valla que eso era lo último que quería. Malditos cólicos y el maldito mal humor que traen consigo...

Momoshiro... – dije secamente... – mi nombre es Ann por si no te ha quedado claro, además¿que haces aquí? –

Huyyy... que carácter... por si no te acuerdas soy amigo de tu hermano y hoy juega el tonto de Kamio... tengo que venir a ver que el tonto no pierda – dijo divertido...

Kamio-kun no es ningún tonto –

Lo que tu digas – me ignoró – puedo quedarme contigo hasta que termine el juego –

Has lo que te venga en gana –

Mejor me voy por aquel lado, no sea que me muerdas... –

Y así como llegó se fue. Y pronto el partido comenzó y con ello me comencé a sentir mal por como lo trate... después de todo el no me hizo nada... y me gusta que esté conmigo.

La razón??, creo que la se desde hace mucho tiempo ya, me gusta. Me gusta su modo de mirarme, su manera tan libre de expresarse... hasta los nombres tontos que les pone a sus nuevos tiros. Me gusta su manera de peinarse, su color de ojos, su sonrisa... sus "dum" cuando hace un punto o acierta al hacer Smash.

Lo busco entre la gente de las gradas esperando encontrarlo. Pero... OHH sorpresa la que me llevo... esta feliz y contento platicando con una chica muy bonita. Ella de cabello negro largo y sonrisa brillante... solo quiero ir y arrancarle los pelos a esa tipa...

Maldigo otra vez al estupido mal humor que me cargo estos días.

Me dirijo hasta ellos, solo con la firme convicción de dejar bien en claro a quien pertenece ese chico.

Oye – le toco el hombro a Momo, el cual se voltea a mirarme...

Mande – me sonríe el muy cínico...

Te levantas por favor?? –

Ehh??, claro, que pasa?? – me mira, yo me subo a la grada para quedar a su altura y sin rodeos lo beso...

Nmmm – dice en protesta o eso pienso, ya que me toma por la cintura y me levanta en sus brazos haciendo que me tome de su cuello. Ríe entre el beso, pero antes de que yo pueda preguntar me tiene bien calladita por sus besos profundos.

Ohhh... cielo santo, siento que me muero, además de que los malditos cólicos ya se fueron...

La chica sonríe ante la escena... un momento???... sonrió???... no estaba coqueteando con Takashi entonces???

Ejemmm... Momoshiro-kun, puedes decirle a mi primo que vine a verlo –

Hai - la chica se levanta y se va.

¿A que vino eso Tachibana-emoutou? –

Eh??? – digo algo atontada aún

A que vino el beso?? – me besó la frente.

Solo... es que... yo... pues... –

Estabas celosa?? – dijo al ver mi rostro sonrojado.

Con aquello súbitamente regresó a mi el mal humor.

Y que querías que sintiera si al chavo que llevo coqueteándole desde hace un año se le está arrimando otra??? –

Llevas coqueteándome desde hace un año??? –

No te habías dado cuenta??? Baka –

Ejejeje, la verdad no, si me hubiera dado cuenta no me hubiera tardado en hacer lo que tú hiciste –

Eh??? –

Te habría besado desde hace mucho – me sonrió haciéndome sonrojar.

Momoshiro – suspiro... – y quien se supone que era ella?? – pregunté confundida.

Era la prima de Echizen, vino pensando que jugaba hoy, pero nuestro juego es hasta mañana... –

Y entonces donde está ahora Ryoma?? –

Creo que en algún lugar oscuro con Sakuno...jajajaja – se burló – si quieres nosotros también podemos ir a un lugar oscuro...

Cállate y besame... –

Bueno, esta vez no replicaré por mis cólicos y el estupido mal humor, después de todo ahora me estoy besando con el chico que quiero.

Ejem!!!! – Escuchamos a alguien a nuestra espalda... – Momoshiro, creo que me debes una explicación...

Oh,oh... aquí viene mi hermano al ataque...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!... lo dije, haría el fic de Ann y Momo... es que me encanta esta pareja... jajajaja

Sin más que decir me despido

Atte: tommy


	13. el día

El día...

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

hoy es el día – se dijo la chica al saber que el chico gatuno regresaba a la ciudad después de tantos meses fuera del país por los torneos a los que lo invitaban además de los retos que se le presentaban conforme su fama aumentaba.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo ya no podía callar lo que sentía por el chico amante del ponta.

0o0o0o0o0

Hoy es el día – pensaba un chico de penetrante mirada que empacaba sus cosas en aquellas dos mochilas con las que inicio su viaje. Y junto a una pequeña mesa a su lado estaba algo parecido a un altar. Miró aquellas cosas y las tomó una a una entre sus manos. Una botella de salsa de soja que nunca se atrevió a tocar. Una cinta para empuñadura de raqueta gastada, un amuleto, una libreta con apuntes sobre el, unos autógrafos, una carta escrita por sus amigos, una caja con un CD algo rallado y entre todas esas cosa lo mas común que un chico que practica el tenis puede tener.

Dos pelotas de tenis.

Una con su cara. Que le recuerda los días que pasaba tratando que una chica de largas trenzas jugara bien al tenis, sin que doblara demasiado las rodillas o que por lo menos tuviera una buena posición. La otra le recordaba el día en que se fue de aquella ciudad. Un simple pelota de tenis con la frase "número 1 nacional" que para el significaba tantas cosas.

Y después de mucho tiempo meditándolo se dio cuenta del porque. Y ya no podía callarlo ni estas alejado de lo que quería. De los que lo querían.

Y subió al avión con la idea de que ese mismo día se lo diría.

0o0o0o0o0

Ya es la hora – pensó la chica ocupada en peinar sus cortos cabellos. Si, cortos. Después de tanto tiempo escuchando a su príncipe decirle que usaba el cabello demasiado largo decidió hacerle caso, y tuvo razón. Desde que se lo cortó la comunidad masculina parecía notarla más. Su cuerpo en poco tiempo había adquirido curvas donde antes solo había un cuerpo de tabla, pero sus ojos lejos de su príncipe no brillaban igual.

0o0o0o0o0

Ya es la hora - pensó Echizen cuando la aeromoza le dijo que estaban por aterrizar. Su estomago dio un vuelco que nunca había sentido, tal vez, porque nunca antes se había enamorado.

0o0o0o0o0

Es el momento – pensaron ambos al arribar al lugar donde se verían con sus sempais.

0o0o0o0o0

Ella lo encontró de inmediato buscando algo entre la multitud, mas alto, mas fornido, mas apuesto. Pero seguía siendo su príncipe.

0o0o0o0o0

El la buscaba entre los presentes. Se entristeció al no encontrarla y por fin puso atención a los chicos que se acercaban a el...

Echizen!!! – lo llamó Momoshiro seguido por los otros y una chica que no supo reconocer.

0o0o0o0o0

Ella lo vio acercarse y quedársele mirando, por lo que no evitó el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Permaneció callada mientras los chicos hablaban.

0o0o0o0o0

El saludó a todos sus amigos, pero después de un rato se alejó para buscar su adorada ponta.

0o0o0o0o0

Lo vio alejarse hacia las máquinas despachadoras seguramente buscando una ponta bien fría y en eso vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse.

Ryoma-kun – lo llamó con su voz dulce y suave.

0o0o0o0o0

El la escuchó a su espalda, no había duda de ello.

Se volvió y se encontró con la misma chica de hacía rato. Y viéndola así, sonrojada y con toda su atención puesta en sus zapatos por fin dio crédito a que aquella chica que estaba frente a el era la misma que le robó el corazón y ahora le robaba el aliento.

0o0o0o0o0

Ella tenía la mirada en el piso y el estaba como ido ante los ojos de sus sempais.

Arrímatela Echizen!!!! – escuchó como uno de sus sempais les gritaba.

0o0o0o0o0

Arrímatela Echizen!!! – escuchó como uno de sus sempais le gritaba, que aunque estaba distraído en el momento estaba seguro de que había sido Momo.

La vio levantar la cabeza hecha un tomate y simplemente no resistió la visión.

0o0o0o0o0

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida igual que todos los presentes. Su príncipe la estaba besando. Puso la manos tras su cuello y se dejó llevar, dejando que el hiciera lo que quisiera con sus labios.

0o0o0o0o0

Por fin la estaba besando!!!!...

Los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar...

Yo... Sakuno – dijo nervioso por una vez en su vida Ryoma.

Te quiero – la escuchó susurrar.

0o0o0o0o0

Se lo dijo!!!!... por fin!!!...

Lo vio sonreírle...

Me quitaste las palabras de la boca... – le dijo aún muy pegado a sus labios – las quiero de regreso – y la besó otra vez.

0o0o0o0o0

Se siguieron besando durante un buen rato ante la mirada curiosa de los sempais.

Creo que el ochibi-chan se tomó muy en serio tu recomendación Momo – le dijo Eiji a su amigo.

Mientras tanto los dos chicos seguían en su 7º nube disfrutando del sabor de la boca del otro.

La de el sabía a uva embriagándola junto con ese aroma a lavanda. Mientras que para el... ella olía a fresa y su pequeña boca sabía a la mas grande victoria que pudo ganar.

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES... que tal el fic... otro drab es verdad, pero no me gustaría aburrilos con historias largas.

En fin, hasta otra...


End file.
